byronfandomcom-20200214-history
Shy
Shy is the 20th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 3. Contents https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/Shy?oldid=90538# hide#Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia/Goofs #Goof #Gallery #Watch Episode Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Mailbox *Sidetable Drawer *Shovel *Pail *Magenta *Turquoise *Felt Friends *Duck *Giraffe *Orange Kitten *Green Kitten *Purple Kangaroo *Miranda (debut) *Sifter (debut) *Green Kangaroo (debut) Summary Steve and Blue teach the viewers what to do if you feel shy. Recap TBA Trivia/Goofs *Sidetable's face appears before Blue left her paw print on the screen. *Steve tells Mailbox that Blue used to be shy with him. *This is the last episode where Magenta is seen without her glasses. *This is one of a handful of episodes where a live action character that is not Steve or Joe appears. *In the videotape shown near the end, the tape was referencing to Blue's Birthday, Blue's Big Costume Party and Pool Party. *This is the only episode where Steve's hair changes between his hair from Hide and Seek and the one from Blue's Big Pajama Party. *At the beginning of/during the skidoo segment and when Duck is seen at the end, the Thinking Time segment music from Blue Wants to Play a Game is heard. The same situation happens at the beginning and after Duck is seen but this time the playdate music from Magenta Comes Over is heard twice when Miranda enters Steve and Blue's house. *This was filmed in 1999, but part of his hair from What Does Blue Want to Make is missing. *This is the second time they see Green Kitten. *There is no UK or Pistas da Blue version because the producers couldn't find a replacement for Miranda. *Shannon Walker Williams portrayed the role of Miranda on this episode. **She later came back in the episode Magenta Gets Glasses. Goof *When Steve asks "Where did Turquoise go?", he looks angry. Gallery https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_Turquoise.jpg "EEK! A STRANGER!" https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Turquoise_in_Her_Shell.jpg Turquoise in her shell. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_001.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Steve_Blue_and_Turquoise_in_Shy.jpg Can you see Turquoise poking out of her shell? https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_0253_-_Copy.PNG Look at that, Miranda has a notebook but it's much bigger compared to Steve's Notebook. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_0255_-_Copy.PNG Miranda is looking into her bag. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_002.jpg Oh, look. A videotape with a picture of Magenta. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_003.jpg (Blue Whimpering) What is Blue doing behind the thinking chair? https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_004.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_005.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_006.jpg Do you see Shovel peeking out from behind the bush? https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_007.jpg Steve checks in on Shovel. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_008.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_009.jpg Shovel introducing himself to Sifter. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_010.jpg Shovel goes back to Steve. I guess this means he needs more help than just saying hello and introducing himself to Sifter. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_011.jpg Shovel goes back to Sifter. Soon after... https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_012.jpg ...Pail returns. Shovel, Pail and Sifter play in the sand. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Mailtime_Season_3_Shy.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_013.jpg A human footprint on the doormat. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_014.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_015.jpg Did you see Blue skidoo into her school? https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_016.jpg Steve follows Blue. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_017.jpg Steve and Blue approach Duck. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_018.jpg Duck is out in the hallway. Did you see Purple Kangaroo hop by? https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_019.jpg Should Duck stay in the hallway or should he go inside and do something he likes? https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_020.jpg Duck should go inside so he won't feel so lonesome. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_021.jpg Duck and Purple Kangaroo finger painting. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_022.jpg Oh, Orange Kitten is shy too. She wants to play dress-up. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_023.jpg Should she ask if she can play and see what happens or should Orange Kitten sit and wait for one of them to ask her? https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_024.jpg Orange Kitten should ask to play. (You never know unless you ask). https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_025.jpg It worked. Orange Kitten can now play with Green Kitten and Giraffe. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_026.jpg Green Kangaroo has something special to share; his pet rock. But, he's too shy and nervous and doesn't know what to say. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_027.jpg He can practice in front of Steve and Blue or should he not take his turn today? https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_028.jpg Green kangaroo should practice. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_029.jpg Now, he's sharing his pet rock with the whole class. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_030.jpg Time to skidoo back home. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_031.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_032.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_033.jpg The clue review. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_034.jpg OK, so Blue must be shy around a person who had a bag and a videotape. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_035.jpg The answer to Blue's Clues - Miranda. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_036.jpg There's Blue hiding behind the thinking chair; again. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_037.jpg It looks like Shovel and Duck wants to help Blue see if she has anything in common with Miranda. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_038.jpg Miranda is back. And now Blue hides behind Steve. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy.jpg Hey, look. It's Magenta. Blue and Miranda both know Magenta. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_039.jpg Miranda wants Blue to watch Magenta's videotape. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_040.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_041.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_042.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_043.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_044.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_045.jpg Miranda and Magenta at the beach. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_046.jpg Magenta going to Blue's Birthday Party. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_047.jpg Magenta at Blue's Costume Party. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_048.jpg Blue and Magenta having a Pool Party. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_049.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Shy_050.jpg https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:Nick_jr._productions.png From US Version. https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/File:554px-NickJrLogo2.png From Singapore version. Watch Episode http://dotsub.com/view/637aca69-95aa-4821-b349-65e94dfdceae http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-020-Shy?id=61596